Homo Homini Lupus
by Dove and Grenade
Summary: Two survivors of small village attacked by vampires end up many years later in Forks, Washington. One is found by Jacob, the other by the Cullens. But one has become a vampire over the time, & the other a werewolf ... Can their friendship still last ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Quinn Antolak, a free-spirited girl of eighteen, sat on the edge of a cliff in the middle of nowhere with her legs dangling dangerously off the edge. She had an overview of Forks, Washington and looking up to the sky, she let out a yawn that ended in a sigh.

Quinn had been running pretty much her entire life. She was tired of it, but she had gotten used to it over the years. Her entire village had been brutally slaughtered when she was young still, barely seven, and only she and another girl had gotten away. They had travelled together, knowing the ones who had done the killing were pursuing them, but being only seven, their enemies didn't take long to catch up to them.

During one rather cold and rainy night, the two girls had taken refuge under a large tree, shivering and huddling together. They had heard all sorts of noises that made them jump all of the time, but eventually the rain calmed down and the girls had started drifting off into a light sleep. That was their first and last mistake.

Their enemies had fallen on them and they had struck without mercy. Quinn, being quicker than her newly found friend, had reacted first and had somehow managed to slip away. She could hear the screams of the only other survivor of her village echoing off the trees as she was dragged away with the pursuers. With tears streaking down her cheeks, Quinn had remained still as a statue in her hiding place, not moving for almost 12 hours. When fear finally let go of her frozen limbs, she shot out of her hiding place and started running without stopping.

But that was 11 years ago.

Quinn had the feeling someone was watching her so she stopped humming to herself and stopped swinging her legs back and forth. Between that tragic day and now, Quinn had learned something of herself. Something of her village. They had been descendants of werewolves, and Quinn had been part of one of the rare families having that blood in them.

When she had turned sixteen, she had run into a man in Olympia. He was a strange man, very pale, and her nose had suddenly filled with a foul smell. Quinn had been noticing changes in her hearing, night vision and sense of smell, but she had never really paid much attention to it. But this man, his odour, made her want to wretch. He had also wrinkled his nose when she had bumped into him, before lashing out at her. Scared, she had tried to run, but he had dragged her out of the city and tried to kill her, all while talking about _her_ village.

That had made her very angry, she had heated up and that's what resulted in the end of that strange man. A growling, over-grown red-brown wolf had taken her place, and she had crushed his head between her newly found jaws.

But after that day, it had never happened again.

Paying attention to everything around her using her heightened senses, Quinn casually reached back to tie up her long brown hair, shifting her green eyes back to stare once again at Forks. A tingling went up and down her spine, and when she heard a branch crack under the weight of something's foot, she shot up and turned, a growl rising in her throat.

There was no one there.

Without relaxing, she took a deep breath and took one step back, her heels now right on the edge of that cliff. Her sharp eyes took in everything around her, and suddenly, she relaxed. A cougar came out behind a tree, barely taking a look at her as it padded on to disappear behind another tree.

"Good kitty." Quinn mumbled before turning back around and sitting back down with a loud sigh.

"Do I really look like a cat ?" Quinn shot back up again and nearly fell backwards off the cliff, but someone grabbed her arm and tugged just enough to pull her out of harms way, quickly letting her go as she tensed and lashed out at the stranger.

In front of her stood a grinning boy, who seemed to be about her age. He had dark features and a rather muscular build. His hair was cut short and he had no shirt on, only a pair of cut-off style jeans. Quinn's eyes then strayed to his right shoulder where she saw a tattoo.

"Can I help you ?" She asked, moving her eyes from his tattoo back to his face. His grin only got wider.

"You're the one who seems lost, rather." He smugly pointed out. Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Seeing her lack of response, he held out a hand. "I'm Jacob."

"Quinn." She mumbled, briefly shaking his hand before inching around him and stalking into the trees. He followed her.

"You're new around here." He hadn't asked a question. Quinn turned around to glare at him.

"What's it to you ?" She growled. She hated being followed.

"Your smell."

"What of it ?"

"Just smell the air. You haven't yet, since I've been around, have you ?" Quinn stared at him, puzzled, before taking in a deep breath. The smell that filled her nose made her eyes widen and she took a step back. Jacob put out his arms with a wide grin on his face. "See ?"

"You're like me ?"

"You bet." Silence. He cleared his throat. "Come." He then turned and started running and without giving it a second thought, Quinn followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"Quileute." Jacob repeated for the third time at least. Quinn was staring at him. She had followed him all the way to La Push, and she was now standing in front of the werewolf pack like a lonely little pup.

"Where did you say you found her, Jacob ?" Asked an older man who Quinn had guessed was his father.

"Outside of Forks. She was just sitting around on a cliff." They all stared at her.

"Hey, don't look at me as if I was thinking of a suicide or something, because that's just wrong." Quinn mumbled, but they all heard with their sharp ears. Jacob's father (whom she overheard the name as being Billy) chuckled, but only shortly. Silence grew once again between them. Awkward.

"What do we do with her ?" Someone asked, and Quinn looked around suddenly heating up. She wasn't a lost doll found in the forest that needed taking care of.

"Does she know of the Cullens ?" Another asked. They all looked at her and she stared right back at them.

"What ? More werewolves ? Some rival pack ?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. They all started muttering amongst themselves and she started getting antsy. "I really don't like secrecy like that. At least just all out tell me, or let me go. I'm used to being on my own and, no offence, I don't really need you." Silence fell, yet again. Great.

"There have been rumours of a lone vampire roaming around," said Billy, "and she's dangerous. She's been feeding on people of Forks and we've tried everything, but we can't seem to get her. She isn't, however, a newborn. We could use some help, even if it's coming from outside of our pack."

Quinn stared at them (once more) and then snorted, giggled, outright laughed and then calmed down once she saw their shocked expressions. "What, vampires ? Seriously ?" Some of them glared at her, one or two nodded, and Jacob stepped toward her.

"Quinn, are you telling me you're happy to believe in werewolves, but vampires remain just a myth ?"

"Well, I mean, I guess … I don't know." She sighed and shuddered, thinking of her village, 11 years ago. Then 4 years ago to that man she had killed. Was he … And where they … ? "Are they really like what we say ?" Jacob just stared at me.

"The Cullens are a family of vampires that live in Forks." Billy said, stepping forward as well. "We had a treaty with them a while back, when things were tense with other vampires and some newborns. Where have you been living ? Have you not learned anything ?"

Quinn wanted nothing more than to disappear. With all these curious eyes staring at her, she just felt nervous. "No, not really." The silence pressed on and she threw her hands up into the air. "A while back I must've been attacked by one, I guess, so yeah, I believe it. But honestly, a lone vampire stands up and humiliates all of _you_ ?"

"That's not the point." Billy sighed and Quinn saw she had worked some of them up. She held back a grin.

"Then what's the point ? You're all big, strong men … You don't need a poor little girl like me helping you out." She crossed her arms over her chest and defied them all with a strong glare. One of the younger ones was getting annoyed, she could tell.

"Maybe you could learn something, since you seem so left out." One of them said.

"Maybe she's beyond that, being a loner and all, she thinks she knows more than us." Another one chanted. Quinn snarled.

"Loners don't care about packs, anyway !" A third one decided to add, and Quinn had had enough. She was heating up, and they knew it.

"You don't know anything about me." She defended herself.

"And I don't really think we'd want to know more, you stuck up little -" And that was it. Quinn lunged at the one who was talking and they both transformed at the same time. The fight that could've been a fistfight was a great big bundle of fur, claws and teeth. Growling, snarling and yelping was all that could be heard and the others just calmly watched.

Quinn hadn't really understood much of her own fight herself, but she was glad of the result. She pressed down with one paw on the throat of her verbal attacker and snapped her jaws shut an inch from his muzzle. She growled, making eye contact, and someone applauding broke her inward self-cheering.

"See ? We could use you. Though you get fired up a bit quickly." Quinn looked up to see Billy was talking, and Jacob was grinning. The others were already going off to do other things so she got off of her prize and snarled at them. She then turned and ran off into the forest without looking back.

After having slowed to a trot for a while, she eventually stopped, tired out, and before she knew it, she was back in her human form. _Naked_. Damn. She heard footsteps and glued herself against a tree, regretting it the instant the tree trunk touched her body. When the footsteps and the voices (that she knew were of the boys in the Quileute tribe) went off, she moved through the forest silently, making her way back to La Push and unfortunately running into … Jacob.

Quinn turned bright red. All she wanted was to steal some clothes and move on to some other town. She stepped back and found a tree to hide behind.

"Uh … Wait there, I'll go get you some clothes." Jacob said before wandering off. She waited and when his hand came up behind the tree with clothes for her, she snatched them away from him and quickly got dressed. Once she stepped out from her hiding place, she glared at him.

"I'm not staying, I have nothing to do with you." She said before he could get a word in. "I don't want to go chasing after some vampire, I'm fine just wandering."

"What's the point in wandering ?" He asked in sincere curiosity. That stopped her cold. She wasn't _wandering_, she was _running_. She had never outrun the ones who had destroyed everything she'd loved, all those years ago. She felt watched, all of the time, and just thinking of it now sent shivers down her spine.

Jacob was staring at her, and Quinn knew he had noticed the change in her body language. He actually looked worried and he stepped forward as if she were about to collapse. When his hand brushed her arm she snapped back to herself and slapped his hand away.

"It's a great way to see the country." She retorted before turning to stride away. But he caught her arm and spun her around.

"You're running from something." Once again, statement, not question. He liked that sort of thing.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to occupy you ?" Quinn asked after a moment of silence. Jacob let go of her arm and they stood there for a moment in complete silence. Then, she couldn't take it anymore. "Maybe I could stay." After all, it meant food, water, a bed to sleep in … "Just for a bit. Help out with this vamp problem. But then I'm gone." Jacob smiled.

"Good, we'll go tell –" A scream cut him off. They looked at each other, then ran towards the house where the scream came from. Jacob went in first, Quinn just followed him in nervously. One of the boys who was out looking for her was in his mother's arms, torn and bloody. Jacob turned around, pushed Quinn aside and ran out to find Billy, who was with the others.

By the time she had managed to take her gaze off of the poor boy (who was now being tended to) and joined Jacob and the others, she noticed that they were grave and talking about not just one vampire, but two.

"She has a mate." Billy was saying, "And they heard us coming. Quil was too far out in front of us, he got attacked first. By the time we got there …" His voice trailed off and there was silence, ever so present.

"Both of them ambushed him ?" Quinn was the one to break the silence. Billy nodded and she took a step back. "Did you get a look at them ?"

"The mate, no. We smelled him, but we didn't see him. Her, though, we've seen her before, not today. She's rather tall, blonde, very long hair." And that was all the description he could give her. After all, they all kind of looked alike, those vampires, no ?

"Why don't we go looking for them ?" Quinn asked. They all looked at her and shook their heads.

"They mostly stay on the Cullen territory." Ah, the Cullens. She'd forgotten about them.

"So, the Cullens. You didn't answer before, who are they ?"

"A vampire family." Jacob growled, and suddenly he seemed very unhappy. The wolves dispersed at that, most of them going to see how Quil was, and Quinn just stood there a while longer.

The sun was just beginning to go down, and she thought about that morning, how she'd had thought out a whole plan about visiting Forks, hanging around a bit and moving on to another town. She sighed. What if she hadn't followed Jacob ? Would she have stumbled on those two vampires ? Or the entire vampire family ?

"You just going to stand there all night ?" Quinn jumped. Being lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard Jacob walk up to her. She hadn't even noticed the sun had gone down and the stars were beginning to shine.

"I'm going for a walk, before, well … I don't feel tired, really." She gave up trying to find excuses. Jacob shrugged.

"I live over there, that's where Billy decided you'd be sleeping. We don't lock the door, just come in when you come back." And with that he went off. Good riddance.

Quinn ran off into the forest, thinking about never going back and just leaving. What those vampires had done to Quil was impressive, when she thought of how strong the wolves were, how strong _she_ was. And then she thought of how stupid she was to run off on her own during the night like that, but then again, she didn't care. Whatever was to happen would happen, so what.

That was when she stopped suddenly and held her breath. She heard something. She breathed in lightly and the stench filled her nose. _Vampires_. Suddenly feeling very nervous, Quinn spun around, but found nothing. She heard giggling. _Giggling !_ They were playing with her.

"Stop hiding and show yourselves !" She yelled, and silence greeted her. After ten minutes of standing and waiting, she let herself fall against a tree and she relaxed completely.

Just as she closed her eyes, the stench surrounded her and she felt two cold hands close in around her neck, cutting off a surprised squeal and, not to mention, her breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

As the two young girls ran, trying to erase the images they had seen, they knew they were far from being silent and discreet. Their feet were thudding on the ground and they were both panting like tired out dogs. They jumped together over fallen trees, scrambled through bushes and avoided stranded branches, never once breaking their stride. As they were running, rain began to fall.

When they finally found a hole in the trunk of a tree big enough for the both of them, they squeezed into it, covering themselves in leaves and mud, trying their best to blend in the darkness. Then, they both calmed their breath as best as they could, sending up little puffs every time they let out a breath. But the rain helped mask the unsteady breathing.

For a while, all they could hear were crickets, the occasional owl, and a random shuffle in the leaves from time to time because of bugs or even a little mouse. But they didn't move, remaining as still as possible, breathing as quietly as they could. They had seen what those people, those creatures, had done to their village. They wouldn't hesitate to kill two escaped girls.

As the rain eased, the girls huddled together.

"Quinn ..." The blonde one whispered, her green eyes wide and fearful.

"What is it, Cameron ?"

"Quinn, I'm tired …"

"So am I, but we can't just fall asleep." As if her body wanted nothing more than to contradict her, she let out a yawn. Then, they fell silent again. Too silent. They were falling asleep …

"Quinn !" Quinn woke up with a start and saw Cameron's hands, that were digging into the ground, drag out of her view. She knew immediately that their hunters had found them. She scrambled backwards, panicking, and her hand slipped through a hole. For a moment, she froze.

Cameron's screams were echoing off all the trees in the forest. Quinn closed her eyes and tried not to cry; she needed to concentrate. She started digging at the ground and managed to make a hole big enough to squeeze through just as a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her away from her escape. She turned and bit down hard, and her attacker actually squealed and let her go. She then scrambled over to her hand-made escape and squeezed through.

Without thinking, she stood and ran for it, with her friend's screams echoing all around her as tears started running freely down her cheeks.

.-.-.-.

"Quinn !" Quinn woke up with a start. She had blacked out in the forest, she hadn't even known what had hit her. She had sat up in her waking up, and she found herself nose to nose with Jacob. He actually looked worried. "We heard you scream, we came running." He stated, leaning back. She didn't remember having let out a sound, with those hands around her neck … She put her hands to her own neck and took in a deep breath.

"What happened ?" Her voice rasped.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not human, otherwise you'd be dead by now. You were attacked by a vampire, the one we've been talking about." Oh, that explains a lot. Quinn shook herself and stood up, too quickly. She fell to her knees and Jacob stood to help her back up.

It was at that moment that she noticed she was in a house; probably at his house. She had been in a bed; probably his bed. Quinn rolled her eyes and shooed Jacob off of her, standing on her own on wobbly legs. She suddenly felt sick.

"What happened ?" She repeated, expecting him to continue and tell her how she had landed there. But Jacob just shook his head.

"You were having one hell of a nightmare." He stated, watching her carefully as she sat herself down on the bed. He was watching her as if she were some fragile thing that could break at any moment, and Quinn didn't like that.

"Yeah, well, you can't say you've never had a horrible nightmare." She snapped, glaring at him. She could see he was fighting back a smile. Then, Billy walked in and smiled.

"Ah, Quinn ! I see you're awake." And suddenly, she felt guilty. These people had just saved her life and she had been thinking about leaving them with their problems and moving on, on her own. Maybe she did need a bit of help, maybe she'd been alone for a bit too long.

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered and then silence fell. Once again. Great. Quinn shuffled her feet and then suddenly stood. "I'm sorry about causing trouble, and by saving me you probably put yourselves at risk. I don't want to be a bother." She half bowed and went to slip between them and leave the room, but Jacob caught her arm.

"Where do you come from, Quinn ?" It was Billy who asked. She felt light-headed and Jacob led her back to the bed. "We accept you among us, but we must know what your story is." But she didn't want to tell. She just remained silent. "That vampire, the one we've been chasing, she stopped choking you once you passed out. You know why ?" Quinn shrugged. "Because she saw your face."

"I'm sorry, what ?"

"She got a good look at you because to finish you off, she let you drop and she turned you around. Her moment of hesitation granted us the chance to intervene and get you out of there. Quinn, she knew you." And that's when it hit her.

Cameron. The vampire they were hunting was Cameron, her childhood friend, the only other person who had escaped her village. Those people who had destroyed all that she loved were vampires, and they had gotten to Cameron. But she should've been seven … Unless they had waited before turning her.

"I don't feel so well …" Quinn muttered, wanted to stand, swayed, and fell to the ground. Jacob caught her just before her head hit the floor, and realised she had passed out again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Rain was pouring down around an old abandoned warehouse in Seattle. Whenever lightning flashed, figures were outlined and could be seen with human eyes. These figures, however, didn't need lightning to see each other in the darkness that surrounded them.

One of them was pacing back and forth. It was a man, the tall, dark and handsome type. He was pacing in front of a girl, who had her head bowed, her blonde hair hiding her face. Two others were present, both seeming very bored with what was going on.

"You failed." The man stopped pacing to snarl at the girl. "Cameron, you've failed me." His voice was calm, but cold anger dripped off every word spoken by this man. Cameron didn't even flinch. She remained standing, still as a statue. "Why did you hesitate ? They could've killed you. And you had her, right there !" He stopped himself and turned his back to her. With one glance, a message passed from him to the other two who both stood and left. "Cameron, speak." He commanded.

"I had a moment's hesitation …" she began.

"That could have cost you dearly, had I not been near." He finished, turning back around to face her. He took a step towards her and put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear. "You will go back there, and for failing me, I give you this task. You will not return to us until you've killed that new dog. Understood ?"

"Yes." She glared at the man. He knew there was more to it. Had he recognised the scent ? It was possible.

"Find out their weaknesses, learn as much as you can. I hear there's a family of vampires that have worked with them once before. Perhaps they could help you. And once the new dog is killed, you bring me back her head. And I will forgive you for forcing me to put my life in danger for you." He let go of Cameron's chin and she let her head fall once again and took a step back from him.

"I'll come back to you as soon as I can." She promised. And at the next flash of lightning, the warehouse was empty.

.-.-.-.

Cameron ran through the forest, keeping her mind empty. Her master had told her everything she needed to know about the Cullens, going from the mind reader to the psychic. She had studied their family during the entire night and that entire following day, and she had learned everything by heart thanks to her photographic memory. She knew how to control her mind to hide what she needed to hide from them, and to make them believe what she wanted to make them believe.

Arriving at a clearing, she slowed and then stopped right at the edge of it. The sky was cloudless and the moon shown fully. After staring at it for a moment, she brought her gaze down to find herself nose to nose with Alice.

"And who might you be ?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Cameron just stared at her, wondering if she was alone or not, making her thoughts sound panicked.

"No, she's not alone." Came a voice from behind her, and she wheeled around to see Edward with Bella.

"I …" she purposely drew a blank and then pictured a run for it in her mind, but Edward narrowed his eyes and she could see him getting ready to catch her. She then let herself relax completely and leaned against the tree nearest to her. "I was just passing through …" she started.

"Your eyes betray you." Alice piped up. "They're blood red." Cameron knew she wasn't supposed to know of anything about them.

"Yeah, so ? Why wouldn't yours be ?" She snarled, and that did the trick. They got defensive.

"Where do you come from ?" Edward asked, but Cameron kept her gaze on Alice.

"Far off. Another country." She lied.

"What are you doing here ?" Alice asked, straightening herself a bit and challenging Cameron's eye contact.

"Wandering." She replied. Then, much to Cameron's surprise, Alice stuck out a hand.

"I'm Alice. And this is my brother, Edward, and my sister, Bella." Cameron looked a the other two, shook Alice's hand, then pushed off of her tree.

"Cameron." She said simply, before looking back up to the moon. "Where can I feed around here ?" The others hesitated for a moment, then Alice tapped Cameron's shoulder.

"Not on humans." She stated. "Or we'd have to kill you." Cameron wanted to roll her eyes, but resisted the urge. "On animals. Come, I'll show you." Alice's gaze connected with Edward's and Bella's for a moment, then they took off without a backwards glance. She led Cameron off further into the forest in the opposite direction.


End file.
